MaenamMeouetBalish Memoooo
CCT: Meouet, this is my Moirail, Maenam, Maenam, THIS is Meouet, the PERSON you are not supposed to SPEAK of. CURRENT aestheticChitin CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAC: omq hiiiiii Meouet !!! CURRENT taciturnContagion CTC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTC: Hėllọ. CAC: its tooootes nice to meet yu =:D CAC: ohhh ummm I mean CAC: seeecretly meet yu CTC: I'm glạḍ yọu fėėl ṭhạṭ wạy. I'vė ḃėėn ạ ḃịṭ ėxcịṭėḍ ạḃọuṭ mėėṭịng sọmėọnė ėlsė. Ṭhạṭ's∴ ṭhṙėė nọw. CTC: (( so messy. so messy... )) CCT: ALTHOUGH I'm not SURE how many MORE we can TRUST. CTC: Fṙọm whạṭ I knọw sėcọnḍ-hạnḍ, ịṭ's pṙọḃạḃly nọṭ gọọḍ ṭọ ṭṙusṭ ạny mọṙė. CAC: ummm I meannt to askk why thiis is suuch a seecret CCT: Oh, RIGHT. CCT: I should have ADRESSED this, my apologies. CCT: It is the GENERAL concensus to KEEP Meouet's EXISTENCE from Nullar, and therein from Jackie. CTC: I'vė ḃėėn ṭọlḍ Sėėṙs hėạḍs ạṙė cọllėcṭėḍ fọṙ spọṙṭ. CTC: Wėll, nọṭ quịṭė sọ flạvọṙfully phṙạsėḍ, ḃuṭ ṭhė mėssạgė ịs cọmmunịcạṭėḍ. CCT: By Jackie if that was UNCLEAR. CAC: oohhhhh so were liike CAC: inncoqnito arround Jackie ?? CAC: I quuess that makes sennse CTC: Wėll, ạnḍ ṭhọsė cọnnėcṭėḍ ṭọ hịm. CTC: I ḍọn'ṭ hạvė ṭhė lọngėsṭ lịfėspạn, ḃuṭ I'ḍ lịkė nọṭ ṭọ shọṙṭėn ịṭ ạny. CAC: omq toootes underrstand CAC: especially since Jacckie is invollved CCT: Yes, that's WHY we should keep Nullar and those CONNECTED in the DARK, CAC: uhhhhhh but Balish CAC: she iss in the darrk CCT: ... CAC: oh uhhh CCT: Maenam, METAPHORICALLY in the dark. CAC: lol sorry I uhhhh CCT: It's FINE... Is there SOMETHING wrong? CTC: I'm ạfṙạịḍ I ḍọn'ṭ unḍėṙṭsạnḍ whạṭ yọu mėạnṭ∴ CAC: quess I had waterr on the brainn =:p CAC: ummmm well CAC: Nullys robooeyes qott damaqed CAC: soooo shes CAC: also kinda CAC: liiterally in the dark ??? CTC: Hm∴ CCT: YES, well we are NOT here to discuss Nullar. CCT: Do you two HAPPEN to have any questions for ONE another? CTC: I ạm mọsṭly ịnṭėṙėsṭėḍ ịn sọmėọnė ṭọ spėạk wịṭh. CAC: omq yu can toootes hit me up anyytime CAC: Im likke CAC: tryinqq to ummm CAC: whats the phhrase the hummuses usse a lot ??? CTC: hummusės? CAC: wiiden my verizons ?? CAC: lolol yu know liike the pinkduudes CAC: Beau and Sami and the other dudes CCT: Horizens. CAC: thats it !!! CCT: And Beau and Sami ARE two indivisuals you COULD speak to, but be CAREFUL. CTC: hṙm. CCT: Sami has a TIE to Nullar, and, although it's DOUBTFUL she would reveal ANYTHING, I'd still be CAUSIOUS. CAC: ohhh uhhh CAC: what abbout that otherr one ?? CCT: Hmm? CAC: the kinda qoofy onne that tyypes in qreen ??? CAC: Doir I thiink ??? CCT: Beau is Sami's MATESPRITE, so they have a TIE. It's okay to SPEAK to them but... CCT: Oh. CCT: Well. CCT: That's an IDEA, he IS actually in the TOWER, if you have sensed him Meouet. CAC: lol hes kinda funn to tallk too CTC: I ạm nọṭ suṙė ṭhė ḍėṭạịls ọn whạṭ I sėnsė unṭịl I hạvė mėṭ ṭhėm. I cạn ạṭṭạch ṭhė fėėlịng ṭọ ạ fạcė ṭhėn. CCT: RIGHT, okay, I'll SPEAK to Libby about it. CAC: lolol sooooo Meouetdude CAC: do CAC: yu CAC: liike CAC: hoodies ??? CCT: Uh... CTC: Ṭhėy'ṙė ạ ḃịṭ mọḍėṙn fọṙ mė. CAC: oh CAC: ummmm CAC: hmmmmm CTC: I lịkė ḍṙėssės ṭhọugh. CAC: O:= CAC: omq omq CAC: Ive toootes wanted too makke a dress for like CAC: 5ever CAC: 6ever CAC: maybe like even CAC: 9ever CAC: ohhh uhhh CAC: I likke toootes make clothes andd stuff CTC: Oh. Ṭhạṭ's unusuạl. I suppọsė sọmėọnė hạs ṭọ ḍọ ịṭ. CAC: lolol unusual CAC: lee CAC: AWESOMME CAC: hmmmm butt what colorr to makke it .... CAC: hmmmmmmm CAC: I qotta thinnk this one over CTC: Wėll, wėṙė yọu ṭọ mạkė sọmėṭhịng fọṙ mė ọuṭ ọf ṭhė kịnḍnėss ọf yọuṙ ḃlọọḍ-pumpėṙ, I cạn'ṭ jump ṭhė spėcṭṙum cọmfọṙṭạḃly. Cạn yọu wọṙk wịṭh Olịvė? CAC: omq oliive is tooooootes cooll with mee !!! CTC: Whạṭ cạn I ḍọ fọṙ yọu ịn ṙėṭuṙn? CAC: lolol yu dont have too do anythinnq Meouetdude CAC: exceppt prepare forr yur CAC: NIADIS CAC: ORIQINAAAAALL CTC: ọh my CTC: Dọ yọu cạll ṭṙọlls ọf ạny ạppạṙėnṭ gėnḍėṙ "ḍuḍė"? CAC: lolol yupp CAC: waiit CAC: OMQ CAC: I havvent like been insulltinq trolls havee I ??? CTC: I ḍọn'ṭ ṭhịnk sọ. CAC: omq phhhheeewwww CAC: all off the phews CTC: I'm ạ lịṭṭlė ọuṭḍạṭėḍ ịn my ṭhịnkịng, pėṙsọnạlly. I jusṭ pṙėfėṙ ṭọ ḃė ṙėfėṙėncėḍ ịn ạ fėmịnịnė wạy. CAC: ooohhhhhh CAC: Meouetladydude then ??? CTC: uhm. Suṙė. CTC: Yọu knọw whạṭ, whạṭėvėṙ ịs ėạsịėsṭ fọṙ yọu CAC: =:D CAC: ohhh ummm CAC: backk to businness I quess CAC: Balish liike CCT: Okay, if you WOULD exchange HANDLES? CAC: I meannt to askk CCT: Hmm? CAC: ummm how exxactly are we suupposed to qett to this Derse placce ?? CAC: oh and my hanndle is aestheticChitin Meouetladydude !!! CCT: That's UH... SOMETHING for another CHAT Maenam. CTC: Dėṙsė? CAC: ohhhh my badd CCT: A DREAMWORLD... It's all very CONFUSING, Meouet, I'll be SURE to explain it SOON. CTC: Ṭhạnk yọu∴ CCT: It is NOT an issue. CCT: Well, I will TAKE my LEAVE, if you two NEED something, you KNOW where to find me. CCT: Talk to the BOTH of you soon. CAC: allriqht Balish CCT: And a <> to Maenam. CAC: see yu later <> CAC: Meouetmaamladydude CTC: yės CAC: feel free too cast a liine my wayy if yu wanna qlubb CCT ceased responding to memo. CTC: ėnjọy yọuṙsėlf. Ṭhạnk yọu fọṙ ṭhė chạṭ. CAC: omq nooooo prob =:D CTC: I'm gọịng ṭọ gọ wọṙk ọn sọmėṭhịng nọw. CTC: Fėėl fṙėė ṭọ ṭṙọll mė ạnyṭịmė CTC ceased responding to memo.